1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to an electrical plug and socket connector assembly, which effectively lowers conducting terminal contact impedance and temperature, smoothing conduction of power supply and assuring a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
When designing an electrical connector for joining electrical circuits, a designer will pay attention to the two basic parts, i.e., signal and power supply. When designing a signal circuit, a designer normally will not consider the factor of current variation for the reason that the applied current is normally low. However, with respect to the transmission of signals, a designer usually will consider the nature of the carrier (high frequency, low frequency) and many other factors (static interference, magnetic interference, impedance matching, etc.) without taking the factor of temperature into account. With respect to power supply, conducting a high-current power supply through a power circuit will increase the impedance, causing a rise in temperature. Thus, when designing an electrical power connector for joining power circuits, the factors of quick heat dissipation and low conducting terminal impedance must be considered, avoiding a significant change in the electrical characteristics. Therefore, the dimensions of contact surface area and heat dissipation surface area affect the power transmission quality of the conducting terminals of electrical plug and socket connectors. Electrical plug and socket type power connectors are normally used in power supply equipments and server equipments. A small power loss of each power connector in a server equipment results in a large server room power loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved design of electrical plug and socket connector assembly, which eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design.